


Bees©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bees©

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/oPc926P3GB88RrCADgLTpcROB8urzr_df3X5pCv3lqqD0AoKh7UGE2iotAeKfi6_kZo0Tdo2m6WfvOYHPvCwGEj8kZUKxAqjQ8CejZSW3w2HVrYBCZU8FV16JU0tKxuE7fGR_nT8

copy and paste in search bar or just highlight and double click

When I look at this picture, I wonder how this person- beekeeper can deal with bees in such a calm manner. I mean sure I can’t see their face but look at the way their hands are dealing with them. It’s amazing. When I use my background knowledge I think about bees and how independent and free-spirited they. So independent yet they work in such a deep/well-rooted environment. I think about how impossible that sounds. Because sometimes some people get independence wrapped up with working alone and could end up being very stubborn per say. It honestly depends on their scenario- their story. Now sometimes our story or their story isn’t necessarily factual or “well rounded”? I’m not saying be ready for an argument or develop a chip on your shoulder- or feel as if you should be prepared. What I mean is that when you set up a goal or want to tell your story- don’t mix up fantasy with reality. Yes, don’t be afraid to achieve your goals- or “the impossible” but make sure it’s durable-double- s.m.a.r.t goals. If you want to achieve “greatness” you’ll need a balance, standards, priorities. Just like the bee. It symbolizes independence- yet community. Then the brightness which ties it all together like a bow or the lid on a fresh sweet bottle/jar of honey. Sure, they have black stripes here and there- lumps down the road- but the orange bands balance it out. Structure and stability. Provides balance. The stinger also shows me that they don't let others pull that root out- they try to rip and trample on the gladiolus- r.i.p all the petals off and replace it with the creme del la creme hyacinths- the beautiful (but knife-like) nudes whipped within its bosom. The bristles and thorns of the vines of repugnance and reeks of rancor and desolation. The scent derives from orange lilies-the tempting odium. The beautiful nectar that pours out from its bosom. No blandishment though. You taste the nectar- you picked the apple up and took a big 'ole bite- the taste at first is so...blinding. Turkish Delight. You want more. But the more you taste it- the more you dig deeper you smell lemon. Blood spurts out- animus spills from the inside and out. Black roses derive and sprout from the vines. The grass is no longer greener. Val's tsvetov poluchilsya zverinym i svirepym. Napolnennyy naletom i sinim. Beauty has gone mad. “Bodhisattva on the outside, yasha on the inside”. You fell for the cover and loose unconsciousness. You wake up and find yourself around your fellow peers. Kumbozwe ngengubo yokulala Gypsophila. Drowning in the welcoming concerts. Warm smiles and sweat derived from a great day's work. The shared smell of sweetness- honey. A job well done. You drown within the yellow blanket. Cheers pouring from the flowers. You feel war, yellow, relieved. United once again.


End file.
